d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega-Resolve
The focus and determination to see your character’s will done. The capacity to stay on target, ignore distractions and to resist coercion or browbeating. Resolve is your character’s mental fortitude. His personal conviction. His clarity of vision or spirit. Your character may be easily distracted, unable to concentrate, resolute or single-minded. Resolve is valuable to leaders, motivators, soldiers, athletes, police and organizers. A character with Mega-Resolve has more drive, is more confident and is more emotionally stable than even the most iron-willed humans ever to have lived. This super-human strength of character not only aids him in throwing off the effects of mental powers, but it also lets him resist pain of both the physical and psychological varieties. This makes such a nova the despair of even the most skilled torturers and brainwashers in the world. Mega-Resolve Enhancements * Affirmative Activity: The user gains (Mega-Resolve) Willpower for engaging in a specified favorite pastime * Anticipation: The user gains double the success when resisting effects that get between them and an end goal * Base Model: This dot cost 4xDot as opposed to the normal 5xDot. Stacks with Unholy Attribute.'' * '''Code of Honor: The user is immune to abilities that would force them to violate their code of honorable behavior * Incurable Optimism: The user rolls Willpower each time they get Willpower back for additional Willpower * Indomitable: The user can spend three willpower to automatically resist any attempt to control them * Lucidity: 'The user can suppress Mega-Resolve disadvantage traits for a scene * 'Masochist: The user reverses all wound penalties making them more capable as the draw closer to deaths door * Mind Over Matter: The user can user Resolve to calculated health as opposed to stamina * Mental Prodigy[[Mental Prodigy| (Lvl 1)]]:' The user receives '+ to all roll that uses the defined mental skill. * Mental Prodigy[[Mental Prodigy| (Lvl 2)]]:' The user receives '+ to all roll that uses the defined mental skill. * Mental Prodigy[[Mental Prodigy| (Lvl 3)]]:' The user receives '+ to all roll that uses the defined mental skill. * '''Moxie (Lvl. 1):' The user receives '+0.5''' when using WillPower on any roll. * '''Moxie (Lvl. 2):' The user receives '+''' when using WillPower on any roll. * '''Moxie (Lvl. 3):' The user receives '+''' when using WillPower on any roll. * '''Moxie (Lvl. 4):' The user receives '+''' when using WillPower on any roll. * '''Moxie (Lvl. 5):' The user receives '+''' when using WillPower on any roll. * Omega-Resolve: You can now use 'Resolve as the primary attribute for dual-attribute pools * Protean Power: The user can change the way their powers manifest, without effecting how they function * Quantum Baffle: The user can suppress all forms of detectable energy coming from their body * Resolute: The user receives double the success on any extended action, but cannot abandon it until it's finished * Reverse Coercion: The user can reverse the effects of mental powers at a rating of their own Successes * Sobriety: 'The user can spend a WillPower to ignore an instinctual response prompted by the StoryTeller * 'Strong Matrix: 'The user can immune to any powers that run counter to their self-image * 'Yugen: The user gains (Mega-Resolve) additional dice to socialize and expression rolls Category:Nearly Finished